Little cute me
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A day in the life of Ally Dawson...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Little cute me**

**Ally's POV.**

Hi, everyone!

My name's Ally Samantha Dawson. Here I am, walkin' through the hallways of Miami Sunshine High School.

I'm on my way to my locker.

Students everywhere.

Over there's Annaley Gold and her friends Nellie and Vicky. They're the popular girls in our year. All three of 'em are cheerleaders and the girls almost every guy in my class dreams of dating. Annaley's the head cheerleader and Nellie and Vicky are her loyal sidekicks.

Talking outside the door to the gym are Dan Kingston and Sam Thornton, the two arrogant top players on the Sunshine Warriors, the school's football-team. Dan is Annaley's boyfriend. Together they bully other students who they see as weak. Sometimes they bully me, but I'm strong enough to not cry over it.

Just like every other day we have Mariah Evans over by the stairs to the second floor, reading a magazine. She's a goth-chick who never talk to other kids here at school.

At their regular table outside the Math-classroom are Fred Benson, also known as 'the Brain' by some students, Eddie and Carl. They are the geeky nerd-like boys. Always an A on pretty much every test, but not exactly cool. In short...they're no Brad Pitt, if you know what I'm saying.

Waiting for her girlfriend right by her locker outside the nurse's office is Emma Gordon, the only lesbian girl in my class and one of only four lesbian girls in the entire school as far as I know. She's actually nice and so is her girlfriend Holly Ruthford, a girl who moved here from Scotland last year.

Hangin' out right outside the lunch room are the female top student in my class, Yoanne Stacey and her boyfriend Eric Watson-Jones.

Next to the entrance to the school's computer-room is Thalia Torres. She's the evil bully-girl who sometimes kinda scare the heck out of me.

And there by the big window from where you can see the football field and the stand-alone building where the pool is are Sarah, Carrie, Julie and Chyna who are the school's rock-band.

And there over by the lockers are Trish, Austin and Dez. My friends.

Trish wave 'hello' to me and Austin says "Ally, over here!" to me.

I walk up to my friends with a smile on my face. They are the only kids at school I hang out with on a regular basis. I open my locker, throw my bag in there, grab a few books and walk along with Trish, Austin and Dez to our first class of the day. History.

"So, Ally...finished the new song yet...?" says Austin to me.

"No, I'm still workin' on it." says I with a smirk.

"Okey, but I hope it won't take a month this time..." says Austin, all fake-upset.

"Promise!" says I.

"Guess who's got a job at the Movie Castle Cinema..." says Trish as she pull out a weird hat from like nowhere and put it on her head.

"What about your job at the fishing-gear store?" says I with a small laugh.

"I got fired. Apparently you can't sell sharp fishing hooks to 10 year old kids. Crazy, I say!" says Trish with her over-dramatic voice.

"Okey." says I, trying not to giggle. Trish is a little odd, but she's still my friend.

"My dad sat on big 12 inch fishing hook once. He had to go the hospital and have it removed." says Dez.

"Eeww! Freaky!" says I out loud. "I could've gone my whole life without that image in head."

Two hours later I sit with Trish at lunch, just like always. I don't have a boyfriend, but that is okey. I know I'm a cute girl. Don't need a guy to tell me that all the time.

"I hope I can keep the job at the MCC for at least a few days." says Trish.

"I'd ask dad to let you work with me at the Sonic Boom, but you're not exactly the one who love to work..." says I.

"Yeah, I know." says Trish.

After lunch we've got Maths. The class where I kinda shine. I often get an A+ on my math-exams.

I'm a good student who always do my best. The exception is Gym-class. I hate it, cuz I'm soo not athletic.

On my free time I write music. I play both piano and guitar really good. I'm a great singer and songwriter, but I can't perform, because I've got huge stage fright.

After Math we've got homeroom-period and I go to the school's music-room to work on the song I'm writin' for Austin.

"Hi, Ally!" says mr Robert Jenkins, the music-teacher as he leaves the classroom when I enter.

"Hi, mr Jenkins!" says I.

I take my place by the piano and I pull out my private book from my bag and start to work.

Suddenly it's time for Science-class. Seems like I lost track of time. Gotta run, I'm late.

I throw my book into my bag and run like crazy.

Once I reach the Science-classroom I get an angry look from miss Reginah Grayham, the Science-teacher and the most strict teacher in the whole school.

"Ally Dawson, where the hell have you been?" says miss Grayham with an angry tone.

"Music-room, miss!" says I.

"Fine! Take your seat. Now!" says miss Grayham.

"Sorry..." says I.

"Just because you're a cute young woman you can't do whatever you want. You get detention after school today." says miss Grayham.

Later that day after school in detention with Dez, Thalia, Sam and a few other students I sit at my desk and doodle on a page in my book. I draw a picture of a girl and a boy who kiss each other. "Aaww!" says I in a soft tone.

"Shut it, Dawson!" says Thalia as she walk by me and punch me on the arm.

"Don't touch me, freak!" says I in a hard tone.

"Whatever..." says Thalia as she return to her desk.

"You shouldn't mess with Thalia, Ally." says Dez, who's in the desk next to me.

"I know, but I hate her." says I.

An hour and a half later. Detention's finally over and I can leave school for the day.

"Ally, why are you late?" says my dad surprised as I enter the Sonic Boom.

"Detention..." says I with a sad voice.

"Oh, okey." says my dad.

My dad's probably the most none-strict parent you'll ever find. He sometimes act very childish.

I start to work, helpin' a few customers. I actually like workin' here in the store.

My life is good.

I'm Ally Dawson and I'm cute.

Bye!


End file.
